A DIVINDADE DE JESUS EM JOÃO 1:1 E REFUTAÇÃO DA TRADUÇÃO NOVO MUNDO
thumb|left|400px Joelson Ferreira* '' Ao longo dos séculos, a pessoa de Jesus sempre foi atacada pelo inimigo de Deus. E para tanto, ele se utiliza de vários expedientes. Dentre eles, algumas heresias. E uma delas, é justamente de que Cristo não é Deus em essência. Porém, Cristo não somente é Deus, mas criador - Doador de vida e liberdade. Em geral, as versões bíblicas são concordantes quanto a tradução de João 1:1.[i]1 Isso fica evidente na igualdade ou similaridade de várias versões ao serem comparadas. A versão ''Almeida Revista e Atualizada (ARA) [ii]2'' de João Ferreira de Almeida, traz o texto da seguinte forma: “No princípio era o Verbo, e o Verbo estava com Deus, e o Verbo era Deus”. '' Já a Nova versão Internacional (NVI)[iii]3 apresenta João 1:1 desta forma: “ No princípio era a Palavra, e a Palavra estava com Deus, e a .''Palavra era Deus”.[iv]4 No entanto, a ''Tradução Novo Mundo das “Testemunhas de Jeová”, verte o texto desta maneira: “No princípio era a Palavra, e a Palavra estava com o Deus, e a Palavra um deus”.[v]5 Fica clara a intenção das pretensas “Testemunhas de Jeová”, em negar a divindade de Jesus. Comentando sobre isso, Pedro Apolinário declara: João de maneira categórica e inequívoca inicia se Evangelho declarando que Cristo é Deus, sendo esta uma das mais fortes referências da Bíblia, concernente à absoluta Divindade de Cristo, mas apesar desta clareza meridiana este verso é o mais citado pelas Testemunhas de Jeová para negarem a Sua Divindade.[vi]6 Ocorre que “na expressão ‘e o Verbo era Deus’ a palavra ‘Deus’ aparece no original sem o artigo”.[vii]7 De fato, o texto original no grego traz João 1:1 sem o artigo. “En arch hn ó logos, kai''' ó lógos hn prós tón qeon, kai qeòs hn ó logos”.[viii]8 Porém, “é o predicado que enfatiza a qualidade: ‘o Verbo tinha a mesma natureza de Deus’”.[ix]9 Entretanto, as “Testemunhas de Jeová”, afirmam que quando aparece o artigo Ho Theós antes, se refere a Jeová, enquanto que sem o artigo, se refere apenas a um deus inferior,[x]10 rebaixado “à categoria dos deuses pagãos representados por ídolos”.[xi]11 Apolinário apresenta três razões pelas quais não se pode aceitar a tradução de João 1:1 feita pelas “Testemunhas de Jeová”: 1) Apresentando “um segundo Deus” introduzem o politeísmo no monoteísmo bíblico; 2) Ninguém, entre os profundos conhecedores da língua grega, sanciona a tradução feita pela torre de vigia; 3) Consultando as grandes traduções da Bíblia, verificamos que esta distorção não aparece.[xii]12 Para defenderem suas teses, “as Testemunhas de Jeová”, “chegam a valer-se do condenável recurso da elipse (citação propositadamente incompleta, dando sentido alheio às intenções do autor)”.[xiii]13 Arnaldo B. Christianini, comentando acerca da regra da sintaxe grega, afirma que “no grego o predicado geralmente dispensa o artigo, porém, o sujeito quase sempre o tem. E quando um nome está em ''relação predicativa''[http://pt-br.mensageiros.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:CreatePage#_edn15 ''xiv]'14 com outro nome, o nome que representa o predicado não leva ''o artigo”.[xv]15 Ele também mostra de uma forma exaustiva, declarações de renomados gramáticos e cultores do grego, que apóiam seu argumento, como por exemplo, William H. Davis, que diz: “Observe-se que o sujeito diferencia-se do predicado sempre que o sujeito leva o artigo e o predicado não leva. Exemplo: ''ágape estin o Theos. Deus é amor. Neste caso, ágape é predicado porque não leva o artigo, ao passo que Theos ''o leva”.[xvi]16 Outro famoso gramático grego, é o professor J. W. White, que define com muita autoridade a regra da sintaxe do artigo ao concluir que "um adjetivo, quer preceda o artigo, quer venha depois do substantivo sem tomar artigo, é sempre predicado adjetivo”.[xvii]17 O professor J. White menciona também, o erro do “Diaglotão Enfático” ao traduzir João 1:1: ...B. Wilson, autor do “Diaglotão Enfático” cometeu erro crasso em traduzir “Kai Theós én hó Logos” por “e um deus era o Verbo”. Por quê? Já o dissemos e repetimos: Theós (Deus) é predicado adjetivo, vindo antes do artigo “hó”. O sujeito é “Logos”. Daqui não há como fugir. O correto é “e o Verbo era Deus”.[xviii]18 Se não bastasse a infundada posição das “Testemunhas” quanto a regra da sintaxe do artigo, eles também apresentam fortes contradições e incoerências em suas traduções. Eis alguns textos que deveriam ser vertidos como “um deus” caso fossem coerentes, uma vez que o artigo definido não aparece ante destas palavras: “Mateus 5:9 – Chamados filhos de um Deus. Lucas 1:35 – Filho de um Deus. Lucas 1:78 - Compaixão de nosso um Deus. João 1:6 – Enviado por um Deus”.[xix]19 É evidente que as “Testemunhas” manipulam a gramática grega a seu bel prazer, para tentar apoiar seus falso argumentos. Como foi visto até aqui, não há nenhuma base escriturística ou lógica, para que as “Testemunhas de Jeová” considerem Jesus Cristo como “um deus” criado e inferior a Deus Pai. Tal afirmativa é inconseqüente, e deve ter sua origem na pessoa de “Orígenes – o precursor do arianismo, que fazia diferença entre Théos e O Théos de João. Cristo é Théos, enquanto Deus o Pai é O Théos”.[xx]20 Portanto, não merece crédito a ''Tradução novo mundo de João 1:1. O apóstolo João nos adverte quanto aos falsos profetas: “Amados, não deis crédito a qualquer espírito; antes, provai os espíritos se procedem de Deus, porque muitos falso profetas têm saído pelo mundo fora. Nisto reconheceis o Espírito de Deus: todo espírito que confessa que Jesus Cristo veio em carne é de Deus; e todo espírito que não confessa a Jesus não procede de Deus; pelo contrário, este é o anticristo, a respeito de qual tendes ouvido que vem e, presentemente já está no mundo” (I João 4:1-3). Além do mais, como povo de Deus, nós temos o Espírito de Profecia (Ap. 19:10), como uma luz menor a nos guiar para a luz maior. A respeito da divindade de Cristo, Ellen G. White declara que “o Senhor Jesus Cristo, o divino filho de deus, existia desde a eternidade, uma pessoa distinta mas um com o Pai”.[xxi]21 Ela também afirma que “'em Cristo há vida original, não emprestada, não derivada'.[xxii]22 ‘Quem tem o filho tem a vida’. A divindade de Cristo é a certeza de vida eterna para o crente”.[xxiii]23 Veja outra clara declaração do Espírito de Profecia confirmando a divindade de Cristo: “A única forma como a raça caída poderia ser restabelecida era pelo dom de Seu filho, igual a Ele mesmo, possuindo os atributos de Deus. Embora fosse exaltado tão altamente, Cristo consentiu em assumir a natureza humana, a fim de trabalhar no interesse do homem e reconciliar com Deus Seus súditos desleais”.[xxiv]24 Concluímos, ratificando que Cristo era, é e sempre será essencialmente Deus, e no sentido mais elevado. “Pois, nele, foram criadas todas as cousas, nos céus e sobre a terra, as visíveis e as invisíveis, sejam tronos, sejam soberanias, quer principados, quer potestades. Tudo foi criado por meio dele e para ele. Ele é antes de todas as cousas. Nele, tudo subsiste. Ele é a cabeça do corpo, da igreja. Ele é o princípio, o primogênito de entre os mortos, para em todas as cousas ter a primazia, porque aprouve a Deus que, nele, residisse toda a plenitude e que, havendo feito a paz pelo sangue da sua cruz, por meio dele, reconciliasse consigo mesmo todas as cousas, quer sobre a terra, quer nos céus”, (Colossenses 1:16-20). Cristo estava com Deus por toda a eternidade, Deus sobre tudo, bendito seja eternamente. LOUVADO SEJA O NOSSO SENHOR, SALVADOR E DEUS JESUS CRISTO, AMÉM! ---- ---- ---- * Joelson Ferreira é formando no Seminário Adventista Latino-Americano de teologia, com sede em Cachoeira – BA. [i]1 Tanto as versões em português, como em inglês. [ii]2 João Ferreira de Almeida, Bíblia Revista e atualizada ''(Barueri, SP: Sociedade bíblica do Brasil, 1993). A versão católica ''Bíblia de Jerusalém, ''traduz tal qual a ''ARA e acrescenta que, “o A.T. conhecia o tema da Palavra de Deus e o da Sabedoria existindo em Deus, antes do mundo”, através de quem tudo foi criado; enviada à terra para revelar os segredos da vontade divina. “Igualmente para São João (13, 3; 16, 28), o Verbo estava com Deus, preexistente (1, 1. 2; 8, 24+; 10, 30+); ele veio ao mundo (1, 9-14; 3, 19; 9, 39; 12, 46; Cf Mc 1, 38+), enviado pelo Pai (3,17. 34; 5, 36; 11, 42; 17, 3.25; Cf Lc 4, 43), para aí realizar uma missão (4, 34+), a saber: transmitir ao mundo a mensagem da salvação (3, 11+; 1, 33+); terminada a missão ele volta para o Pai”, A Bíblia de Jerusalém (São Paulo: Paulus, 1985). [iii]3 O Novo Testamento, Nova Versão Internacional (NVI) (São Paulo: Sociedade bíblica internacional, 1993). Porém, a NVI mostra na nota de rodapé que o termo para Palavra, tem a possibilidade de ser traduzido como Verbo. [iv]4 A versão inglesa King James, está em concordância com a NVI, ao traduzir o texto em questão assim: “In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was whit God, and the Word was God”, Holy Bible King James Version (New Yorque: Cambridge University Press, s/d). Ver também: La Bíblia Latinoamerica (Madrid, Espanã: Editorial Verbo Divino, 1995). [v]5 Tradução do novo mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (Cesário Lange, SP: Sociedade torre de vigia de Bíblias e tratados, 1996). Na língua portuguesa, a Tradução ecumênica da Bíblia (TEB) traduz João 1:1 numa linguagem mais atual: “No inicio era o Verbo, e o Verbo estava voltado para Deus, e o Verbo era Deus”, Tradução ecumênica da Bíblia ''(São Paulo: Edições Loyola, 1994). Embora não seja uma das melhores traduções para o texto, a versão menciona que o Verbo “é chamado de Deus”, e também está em “perfeita comunhão com ele, como o evangelista há de empenhar-se em demonstrar (5, 17-30)”, portanto, é aceita a divindade de Jesus. [vi]6 Pedro Apolinário, ''As testemunhas de Jeová e sua interpretação da Bíblia ''(São Paulo: Depto gráfico, Instituto Adventista de Ensino, 1986), 166. O autor apresenta ainda, a síntese de Willian Barclay, em ''New Testament Words, 188, sobre o estudo do “''Logos”'' em João, onde Barclay afirma: “Chamando a Jesus de Logos, João afirmou duas coisas sobre Ele: 1) Jesus é o poder Criador de Deus vindo para os homens. 2) Jesus é o pensamento de deus encarnado”, ibid., 167. [vii]7 Azenilto G. Brito, O desafio da torre de vigia (Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1992), 128. “Contudo, em João 1:18 ambas as expressões ‘Deus’ vêm sem o artigo, e a T.N.M. Novo mundo traduz corretamente que ‘ninguém jamais viu a Deus’, e não ‘a um deus’ ou ‘a deus’, ibid. [viii]8 Bárbara e Timothy Friberg, O novo testamento grego analítico (São Paulo: Edições Vida Nova, 1987), 280. Ver também: Novo testamento trilíngue, ''ed. Luiz A. T. Sayão (São Paulo: Vida Nova, 1998), 251. [ix]9 ''Chave lingüística do novo testamento grego, 161. Consultar também: G. Fries, “Logos”, Dicionário internacional de teologia do novo testamento (DITNT), ed. Lothar Coenen e Colin Brown (São Paulo: Edições Vida Nova, 2000), Vol. 2, 1510-1516. [x]10 Azenito G. Brito, 128. Então em Mateus 1:23 “não há saída para os negadores da divindade de Jesus, pois, em ‘Emanuel, Deus conosco’, a palavra ‘Deus’ é antecedida pelo respectivo artigo grego hô”. ''O que também ocorre em João 20:28, onde Deus aparece com artigo, ibid. [xi]11 Arnaldo B. Christianini, ''Radiografia do jeovismo (Tatuí, Sp: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1991), 39. Em João 1:1 não está se referindo a”um deus distinto do Pai e noutro Deus, mas sim em alguém que se revela e manifesta ser Deus”, Antolín Diestre Gil, Manual de controvérsia sobre la historia, doctrinas y errores de los Testigos de Jehová (Barcelona, Espana: Editorial Clie, 1993), 423. [xii]12 “Apenas Moffatt e Goodspeede ao que parece para contornarem o problema da não existência do artigo antes da palavra Deus (Theós em grego) traduziram – e o Verbo era Divino. Se esta fosse a idéia de João ele teria usado o adjetivo (Theiós)”, ibid., 168-169. [xiii]13 Brito, 129. É o que acontece em um dos apêndices da Tradução novo mundo ''em inglês, onde citam uma reconhecida autoridade na língua grega, o Dr. Robertson. “Na página 776 do novo testamento em exame, citando as palavras do Dr. Robertson ‘entre antigos escritores O THEOS era empregado para designar a religião absoluta distinguindo-a dos deuses mitológicos’, testemunhas deixam propositadamente de citar a sentença seguinte em que o Dr. Robertson diz ‘no novo testamento, contudo, embora tenhamos PROS TON THEON (S. João 1:1, 2) é muitíssimo mais comum encontrarmos ''simplesmente THEOS, especialmente nas Epístolas”, Christianini, 41-42. [xiv]14 Grifo meu. [xv]15 Christianini, 42. [xvi]16 Ibid. Outra declaração colhida por Christianini é a dos autores do “Beginner’s greek book”, Allen R. Benner e Herbert W. Smyth, 50, onde afirmam que “o predicado substantivo geralmente não leva o artigo: Ex.: Strategos em o Kuros, Ciro era general”, ibid., 43. [xvii]17 Ibid., 44. [xviii]18 Ibid., 45. Outros tantos autores e gramáticos da língua grega poderiam ser citados, ratificando o que é dito pelo professor J. White, entre eles: Bruce M. Metzger, W Martin & Klann, E. C. Colwell, W. C. Taylor, e outros. [xix]19 Apolinário, 170-171. “Em S. Mateus 4:4 traduziram ‘da boca de Jeová. Mas nesta passagem NÃO HÁ o artigo antes da palavra Deus. E o pior foi em Atos 13:2 onde se diz: ‘servindo eles ao Senhor’ (isto é a Cristo), traduziram erradamente: ‘ministravam publicamente a Jeová. Também no verso 12, ‘doutrina do Senhor’ (isto é, Jesus) traduziram por ‘ensino de Jeová’”, Christianini, 48. [xx]20 Apolinário, 170. [xxi]21 Ellen G. White, Review and Herald, 5 de Abril de 1906, citada por John Paulien, Lição da escola sabatina – Janeiro a Março de 2004, “Jesus é melhor”, 15-26. [xxii]22 Grifo meu. Jesus é a fonte eterna de toda vida. Tudo se origina d’Ele. Bendito seja o Seu nome. [xxiii]23 Ellen G. White, ''O desejado de todas as nações ''(Tatuí, Sp: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1990), 530. [xxiv]24 Idem, ''Review and Herald, ''8 de Novembro de 1892.